


Hurricane

by FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm not., Multi, No S.H.I.E.L.D. information in the public, Post Winter Soldier Trail, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Unrelentless Teasing, You Think I'm Kidding?, lots of them - Freeform, not really - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, undercover agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare/pseuds/FangirlInACoffeeShopWeShare
Summary: I don't usually use OCs but I was rereading one of my childhood favourites (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland) and decided to name an OC after her. The fandom I had generated at random.





	1. Nothing Holding Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you in advance for reading this!

**Natasha POV**

I smiled softly at my sister finding Alice in a hurried panic right before our morning classes is one of my favourite pass times. Buzzing like a bee my sister ran from every room in the house balancing between making breakfast and packing her school bag. "Calm down Alice," I said listening to her shouted response from the back room which I figured it was probably a fancy way of saying 'no' since I couldn't hear what she was saying. "Our last housemate should be here after orientation," I yell at her again and the blonde comes down that stairs gym clothes on already.

"You're driving." She says tossing me the keys.

The ones a catch without a second thought, "Course always on first days."

"Shut it, Natalia." She replied starting up her iPod, "Pack my breakfast and bring it, would you? Oh, and I made enough for you too." She said before running off and out the door.

"Bye Sis," I called before reaching over grabbing one of the chocolate pancakes she made eating it periodically while I packed the car sending Wanda a quick text.

_How's Russia?_

Moments later my phone beeped with Wanda's reply.

_Cold_

I laughed laying on the couch phone in hand.

_Nat: That's normal_

_Wanda: Even Pietro's cold. Didn't even go for a run._

_Nat: Guess who just left for one though?_

_Wanda: Alice. First-day panic attack?_

_Nat: Something like that. I'm meeting her at school in ten minutes so I should let you go and drive. When does your flight land?_

_Wanda: I should be there by 3rd period maybe second if things go well. Turn the phone off Nat._

I chuckled again moving my ass reluctantly off the couch and out to the car. The smell of freshly fallen leafs and the early dawning air fills my lungs oh, how I loved the autumn season.

* * *

 

 

I walked down to the football field with Alice fall close behind me. Our first class out of many was Physical Education meanly to keep us in shape otherwise we'd look like potatoes. At least that's what Alice always says. She's resting her head on my shoulder watching everyone else file on the field with groans of displeasure. We were 10 minutes early when the teacher came to the ground.

"If you're here early you should start stretching," He said and I craned my head to look at the large man walking towards us. "I'm Mr. Rogers, don't think because orientation that you will be given an easy day." He walked in front of the group of early students and I finally got to look him up and down. Blonde sloppy hair, broad shoulders that could probably break the doorframe, I couldn't tell though how muscle defined he was because he covered them up with a jacket and sweats. "I'm going to push you to your limits, but that doesn't mean you'll bench press your way through this year. You're going to run laps every day-"

I heard Alice groan beside me and leaned over to whisper, "Says the woman who ran to school this morning."

"Not that," She whispers back, " _Him_ I have to deal with you flirting with him if he wasn't our teacher I'd say you'd sleep with him because he's your type. Like your type, your type."

"I get it, now listen." I said lightly smacking her side.

"Warm up lap. GO! GO! GO!" He yelled leading us down the track for a run. I stuck to Alice's side like glue and we found ourselves in front of the rest of the class but far enough behind Mr. Rogers that he didn't hear us talking.

"Now you get an ass-"

"Shut up Alice! Or I will date this teacher!" I said picking up my pace which she followed, then I sped up and she caught up. We did that until we were ahead of our teacher.

"Now you're giving him a view of your ass." She teased.

"And yours." I replied sharply.

"Well he can look but he can't have."

* * *

 

 I sat front forward with Alice and Wanda. Wanda was messaging her boyfriend Vision feet on top of the desk. Alice, on the other hand, wasn't letting up on the topic of Mr. Rogers. "So when we're done with his school day I'm not going to find Mrs. Rogers in your notebook right?"

"Alice, it's not that. He's just a good teacher."

"Uh-huh, a good teacher. Is that why you were staring at his ass?"

"Stop it!" I said smacking her arm, which she did right back to me.

"Oh and suddenly you can't do yoga poses correctly and he has to fix your position. We've been doing yoga since we were freshmen in high school, Natasha. You know how to properly do Downward Facing Dog." She said finishing her comment with a raised brow. "You couldn't even flirt like yourself! You sounded like me after I take your advice." She said pulling out her books and phone.

"You aren't that bad."

"You're right I'm not bad I'm just unattractive."

"Shut up," I said because she really wasn't unattractive. She had an Angelina Jolie body type with the full lips too. The only difference was Alice was pale and blonde like the character she was named after.  "Why are we taking history again?"

"Because it's a S.H.I.E.L.D. requirement and we both plan on applying after college." She said going through her summer study notes. "and Wanda is just tagging along..."

"I heard that," Wanda replied without even looking up from her phone.

"Why do you take the class if you study everything you'll need to know over the summer?" I ask leaning over to look at her notes and she turns over to look at me.

"For the..." She stops staring over at the classroom doors, I turn to look where she's looking and see our teacher walk in. One just as tall as Mr. Rogers and probably as fit though he had a rugged look to him that Mr. Rogers definitely didn't have. Hair down to his shoulders and- "Experience." Alice mumbled out and I turned to her my thoughts being interrupted.

"You and Professor Barnes huh?" I ask with a smirk and she hit me on the thigh with one of the history books.


	2. 5:15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying with me this far.

**Wanda POV**

"I don't know what you two are thinking," I said accepting the key from Natasha watching the two of my friends get settled in the living room unpacking their boxes. "They are both professors you can't do this! Nat because you'll end up dating him. Alice because you'll get so shy but in love, you'll stop looking at other guys." I said closing the door behind me. "Am I the only sane one in this house?"

"Absolutely Witchy," Alice replied rebuilding one of their new bookshelves.

"Well, we're both legal so I don't see the problem," Nat said turning her pretty face back to her task at hand. "How much older is your boyfriend again?"

"The problem?" I paused, "They are our professors. And don't bring Vision into this."

"I just did so Wanda do us a favour and come over her with a couple beers and help us unpack." The redhead said and I ended up obeying walking to the fridge to grab each of us our beer. Alice's "Not Your Father's Rootbeer", my "Vanilla Cream" beer, and Natasha's "Ginger Brew. "Now Alice what is it about Barnes that caught your attention? I mean you even stayed behind after class."

"He got the dates wrong on the board and I thought he would want to know." Our blonde friend said dismissively.

"Really, couldn't you have done that in class?" I said this time hand each girl their beer.

"No what if I was wrong? He asked the same question too." Alice said looking down, "I get the feeling not many people want to visit him when they don't have too."

"I get the feeling most girls who do don't come to talk about the time periods of the first French revolution." I listened and opened my bottle looking at the two of them watching Alice visibly cringe. "You... Oh, you're good you naughty bitch!"

Silence fell while we processed what it was Nat meant though it was Alice to catch on first, "I can't have him!"

"That's bullshit! You're gorgeous! You could have any man you want begging on his knees,  _including_ Professor Barnes." Nat said and I almost choked on my beer.

"You're one to talk I heard you couldn't keep your eyes off Rogers." I said winking over at Alice who had just finished putting together the bookshelf.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nat asked turning to face me.

"It means why isn't Mr. Rogers on his knees if you want him so badly? Or are you being a hypocrite?" I asked moving over to help Alice place the shelf unit against the wall.

"Because I'm not making the move until I have him on his knees." Natasha replied.

"No, it's because he makes you weak in the knees." Alice replied and I got a poorly aimed pillow to the face.


	3. Except You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add at least one GIF in every chapter so let's see how this works out.

**Alice's POV**

The next few months passed without much incident. Though the girls didn't stop teasing me about Professor Barnes and the time I spent with him after class. They kept it down in his class because of what I did to Natasha in Professor Rogers class. That was until this week in mid-October, when Nat forgot to remind me of something very important.

**BANG! BANG!**

"Wake your lazy ass up or We'll be late Alice!" I heard Nat yell through the door.  _You mean on time instead of early._ "Don't sass me in your head missy!"

"I wasn't aware you could hear my thoughts Natalia!" I said using her formal name as a way of telling her off. I'm sure she mumbled something to herself but I didn't hear it because in the next moment there was a bright light and a Natasha-heavy weight laying on top of me. 

"I didn't know we were doggy piling on Alice," Wanda said from, I don't know where, since there was a large about of red in front of my eyes.

"We aren't I'm just waking her sarcastic self up." She said starting to use her body to wiggle me into my mattress. "Wake up! I want to talk to Rogers before class."

"And I'd like to meet this Rogers before I have to walk to my class," Wanda added opening my curtains, "Look storm grey just the way you like it... If you aren't ready in 10 we won't give you a ride home later." Wanda said while Natasha kept pushing me further down in an almost suffocating fashion.

"That's... not really... motivational... STOP NATALIA!" With that my adoptive sister climbed off my bed with a smirk. I sat up afterwards throwing my pillow in their general direction. They scattered and ran out my door.

"8 minutes Alice!" I growled rolling off my bed and onto the floor. Landing with a thud I successfully woke myself up walking over to my closet grabbing my change of clothes before putting on my gym clothes including the three sports bras I had to wear. "6 minutes!" I heard Wanda yell from across the house.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back grabbing my bag and sketchpad.

"That sounded dirty Alice! We aren't even at the school yet it's too early to be-" She stopped probably because Wanda threw something at her. None of us were really morning people.

"5 minutes!" Wanda shouted and I realised they were being serious and I looked out at the grey sky.  _It's gonna rain._ I thought before rushing to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get my hair in order. Once I finished I sighed into the mirror, too tired to try and apply any kind of make-up. By the time I came out they were packing the car up and I rushed through the kitchen taking some to-go coffee and a Z-bar for breakfast. "You're late," she said once I finally got into the car.

_Well, shit._

The ride to school was quiet and short, only because Wanda sped through the neighbourhoods around the school trying to get there faster. She got her wish though because we arrived just before Mr. Rogers. "That's him!?" Wanda asked whipping her head over to look at the two of us. I nodded dumbly and Nat just stared at the man do his normal routine unaware she was watching him, or any of us for that matter, because once I nodded Wanda turned back to stare at the man too. "Don't tell Vis but that man is hot."

That broke Nat right out of her trance and she hit the young brunette in the arm. "You have a boyfriend-" Nat started before I shortly interrupted her.

"So don't go trying to steal my futureOWCH!" I continued for her until I flinched away from her fist in result ended up rubbing the side of my breast she hit when missing my arm. "That hurt you bitch."

"Well keep still and I won't miss and hit your boob." Nat countered.

"I didn't know you were so  _emotional_ about this subject."

"What subject?"

"You and Mr. Rogers future, or should I call him Steve..." I said over acting my movements looking up in the air like it had the answer.

"Steve? Why did you say that?"

"That's what Professor Barnes calls him, he says they grew up together."

Nat was about to reply when she was drowned out by Wanda's question, "Is that  _Professor Barnes_?" The two of us looked out the window to find the two teachers outside. Barnes climbing off a Harley Davis dressed in a leather jacket and ripped jeans. I didn't pay attention to what Steve was doing instead just focused on the different way Professor Barnes dressed.

"Gods I love casual dress week... Steve is wearing tighter gym clothes and Barnes looks like a hotter James Dean..." Nat commented softly.

"Say that about Barnes again Nat and I'll Bitch slap you into next week," I said opening the door facing away from the men gathering my things leaving the girls behind. Next thing I knew I moved to the other side looking away from them before walking down to the football field in their view hoping Barnes would notice. I'd have to ask Wanda if he was looking in a later period. 

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha followed me soon after and we started stretching on the field by ourselves. This was the time when we would tease one another about the crushes we had on our professors. "Alice?" She asked while we locked our feet starting to do sit-ups in-sync.

"Yes?" I replied when we were face to face before falling back down.

"Is it just me or did they look really familiar together like that outside?"

"They should they're our teachers Nat," I said chuckling breathlessly.

"No sis I mean like I've seen them outside of school but haven't met them... like they're famous or something..." 

"Nat I think if they were famous we'd recognize them..." 

"Fine, I'll drop it but only because-Mr.-Rogers-is-coming." She said detangling from me.

"Wouldn't you like to make him do that," I asked standing up to brush the grass off my ass.

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, you want to make StevOWCH!" I said rubbing the shoulder she socked with a power I didn't know she had.

"What about shut up do you not understand!?" She whispered to me while the rest of the class walked down to the grass area.

"Alright, class I regret to say that today's weather forecast sends us into the gym room 2 weeks early..." honestly no one was complaining, "So before we go in I need to go over the rules with you all..." He continued on but I wasn't paying attention instead turning to Natasha to start a quiet conversation.

"How much do you want him to demonstrate each thing in the gym?" I whispered still facing Steve so he wouldn't get upset with us.

"More than you could imagine." She mumbled back and I shuddered before making a quick remark about how she shouldn't underestimate my dirty mind. "Alice, I think we should stop talking about this before I say something that kills your-"

"Stop right there." I said holding a hand up against her mouth, "I take back my earlier comments about you and Rogers. Furthermore, what equipment should we use today in class? Oh, and if you plan on dragging me to the Smithsonian tomorrow you aren't going to want to make me start with leg day." I pointed out glancing over at her while we all started walking behind everyone else.

"Yoga then?" She suggested walking while craning her neck to try and stare at the teacher's ass.

"You just want to show Steve how flexible you can be." I said watching her face carefully, "But that sounds good they have an adjacent room for those who don't do weights."

 

* * *

 

Once inside and relaxing on our yoga mats we expected him to walk around commenting on people's technics but to our surprise, he moved to a back corner and start punching a punching back to death. "That poor punching bag..." I mumbled expecting a comment from the uncharacteristically quiet Natasha next to me currently in the fish pose watching Rogers. I followed her eyes and found the exact source of her stare.

His ass.

My best friend, Miss I-Can-Get-Any-Man-I-Want and the Balck Widow of the bedroom, was hypnotized into silence by her teacher's ass shaking. She would kill me for staring but I was just wondering if Professor Barnes's ass would do that too. I was drifting off replacing Rogers image with Barnes's when the bag suddenly flew across the room with one last punch. Nat dropped her pose turning over to me matching her wide eyes with mine. "Just imagine what he could do with you in the bedroom." I mouthed since the room was dead silent.

"Your dismissed, everyone get out, except you Miss Romanov." Everyone scrambled out and he still didn't turn to face them, I glanced over to Nat though to see if she was okay with this. She nodded and told me to go wait in the locker room. I walked off without her snickering to myself.  _I'm totally going to borrow her Emergency Low-cut Shirt._ I thought unlocking her locker pulling it out stuffing it in my bag before walking off to the showers.

 

* * *

 

 

I waited until 5 minutes before Barnes class was supposed to start before I gathered my things leaving a note behind as I ran to not be late for his class. I rushed into class at the same time the bell rang, I ran down the ramp and to my seat in the front of the classroom throwing myself into the seat next to Wanda. The other woman arched a brow before motioning to her phone with her eyes. She texted away while I set my note up quietly pulling my phone out of my pocket. A few seconds later it buzzed in my hands.

 

 

I texted quickly before looking up at the door Nat just opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make my chapters a bit longer now... Tell me if you like them in the comments. Oh, and what do you think Mr. Rogers wanted to talk with Nat about?


End file.
